I'll Be Seeing You
by Aka-Aki
Summary: Inuyasha goes to visit a a dearest friend of his. One shot song fic Based on Billie Holiday's I'll Be Seeing You. 1st in the iPod Chronicles. Edited May 20, 2007. Previously known as RedSilverDragon3.


A/N I recommend that you download "I'll Be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday. It adds more meaning to the story. I did change the ending. The last 6 lines are sometimes sung, and sometimes they are not. I added them to make it seem more special.

Edited: May 20, 2007

-

-

-

-

I'll Be Seeing You

-

-

-

-

"Why am I so nervous? It was just Kagome, my best friend since before we were in diapers." Inuyasha asked himself. He cursed as he finished tying his shoes. He sighed and rubbed his sweating palms on his pants. He could feel the small box in his right pocket. He took it out and checked to make sure that his present was still there.

_I'll be seeing you_

Inuyasha sighed again and threw one last look in the mirror. His silver hair was combed and let loose, just how Kagome likes it. His pearly teeth were free of anything. His black button down shirt and black slacks were clean, lint-, and wrinkle-free. Inuyasha tried to calm his racing heart, but his amber eyes betrayed him.

_In all the old familiar places_

Inuyasha was almost out the door, when he remembered the bouquet of flowers he had bought Kagome. He cursed, and went into the kitchen, finding the wild flowers that she loved so much. Inuyasha smiled; Kagome loved wild flowers since they were care-free and untamed. Just like her.

Since today was a very special occasion, he had bought her a bouquet that was large than the ones he usually bought. He also bought her a ring he had engraved. The ring itself told so much that he had not the courage to say.  
_  
That this heart of mine embraces_

Inuyasha walked quickly to the Higurashi Shrine, where she would be. He slowed down, knowing that he would be too early. The lived only a 15-minute walk away from the shrine. It was a nice November day, a little chilly, but nice. He should enjoy it. The wind teased his hair and Inuyasha frowned.

'_Knowing my luck, my hair would be standing on its ends when I got to the shrine.'_ Inuyasha smoothed down his hair and continued on his way.  
_  
All day and through  
_  
Inuyasha took a deep breathe. He looked up the long steps that led to the Higurashi Shrine. No one was here to greet him. The place was absolutely empty. Inuyasha smiled and saw that the cleaning maids he had hired were doing a good job with keeping this place clean.

There was no evidence within sight of the fire that swallowed this home a year ago. There was no evidence of the fire that had claimed a few lives and injured many. Nothing at all.

_In that small cafe_

Inuyasha saw the Goshinboku and walked steadily over. Fortunately, he supposed, the fire had burned the house and only the house. Everything else in the property has surprisingly remained unscathed. The grass was greener than ever, the forest had many critters claiming it as home, and the flowers and trees were in full bloom. Everything else was just fine.

He took another deep breathe. Inuyasha turned, and sure enough there she was. He smiled and walked to her. He laid the flowers next to her and carefully sat on the luscious, green grass. There was a garden of wild flowers that he planted himself next to her so that she would never be lonely when he (or anyone else) wasn't there.

_The park across the way_

He cleared his throat. He drew the attention of Kagome, who was sitting on a grey, carved block of stone. Her head curved and her raven hair fell all around her. Her blue eyes turned until they landed on the handsome half-demon.

"Hey Kagome, how are you?" he asked. Kagome's eyes light up. He hadn't forgotten her! He remembered to come back to her. She was happy and giddy as the light green dress she wore billowed around her from the November breeze.

_The children carrousel_

"Inuyasha! You came. I didn't think you would, considering the date." She whispered. She looked at his outfit and smiled. He had gotten dressed up. Even though he hated doing that with all his heart. "I see that you sure know how to clean up good."

"Don't laugh alright. I got all dressed up. Just for you, Kaggy. For today." Tears welled up in her eyes, recalling the old nickname he had given her. She wanted to reach out and hug him, but she couldn't. Not now.

_The chestnut trees_

He sat down on, crossed legged, right next to her. He didn't mind that he probably got his behind dirty. He laid the flowers before the carved stone and cleared his throat to swallow the lump.

"I brought you some wild flowers. I know how much you love them, so I make sure to bring you some everything I visit. I'm sure you've seen them, haven't you?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I have. They're beautiful. Thank you so much."  
_  
The wishing well_.

"Well, I came to tell you about the others. Miroku and Sango are doing great. They have added a new addition to the family. I think this makes the seventh or eighth baby they've had." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome laughed. She still found it hard to believe they had gotten married so young.

_I'll be seeing you_

"Sesshomaru and Rin got married in August. They're expecting their first child soon. I can't wait for that." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes, saying the last part sarcastically.

"Are you guys still at peace?" Kagome asked. It was no secret that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't get along. They might be (half) brothers, but for some reason, they bore ill feelings for one another. Yet, when push came to shove, they are always there to defend one another. They had a weird relationship, but nobody could do anything to change that.

"Don't worry Kagome. We haven't sent each other to the hospital in a while." Inuyasha titled his head. "I think."'

Kagome laughed. "You look like a dog like that. But then again, I always did have a thing for canines."

_In every lovely summer's day_

Inuyasha sorrowfully smiled at her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the tears in his eyes and the pain they contained. His golden eyes did always decide her mood. If they were deep with sadness and pain, she could feel it. If they were light with happiness and enjoyment, she could feel that also.

_In everything that's light and gay_

But now, they were dark. With water, with sad, with pain, with miserable aches and stings. The tears in his eyes were enough to create some in hers. But they both needed to be strong. They had to. It had only been a few months since the last time they were able to talk face to face. They needed to get through this. It was a special occasion.

"Gods Kagome, I miss you so much." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome choked out a sob. Her blue eyes filled with water. She tried to hold them back, but one look at her once-best friend, she let tears fall.

"I miss you too. I wish I could always be by your side." She said. Inuyasha wiped away tears. He tried to lighten up the mood. He knew it was useless, but it couldn't hurt. He was already numb from all the pain he has gone through. Remembering just makes him keep in mind that he's still alive.

_I'll always think of you that way_

"Kagome, remember when you were 3 and I was 4 and we were in the park and you fell down, trying to grab my ears? You chased me and didn't give up, even though you were bleeding." Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed. She wiped away her tears, since he couldn't. Her eyes dried up and her mood lightened.

"Of course, I had scraped my knee. It hurt and you made me sit down so that you could kiss it to make the pain go away."

"I kissed your knee. Then you tackled my ears. God, you were such a cute little girl. And you're still cute. Or rather, beautiful now." Kagome blushed.

_I'll find in the morning sun_

"Inuyasha, you're such a sweetheart." She whispered. Inuyasha let his head fall. Kagome resisted the urge to tuck his beautiful hair away from his face. She always loved his hair. It was so soft and she felt like she could fall asleep in it. She was tranquil and peaceful whenever she slept next to him as long as she could feel his hair.

She felt safe.

_And when the night is new_

"Do you remember when that jerk Kouga had broken up with you when you were 15?" Inuyasha asked his voice a little shaky.

"Yeah, you were going to go and tear him apart if I hadn't stopped you. You were so mad and your youkai was starting to show. I was scared for you, instead of for me. If you had hurt Kouga, you would have been sent to jail."

"That was when we first kissed. I was going to kill that mongrel for hurting you. You tried to stop me, but nothing work. So you had to kiss me, which sure did shut me up." Inuyasha recalled. Kagome laughed. The look on her best friend's face was something she never forgot.

_I'll be looking at the moon_

"That was the best night of my life." Inuyasha confessed. Kagome breathed in sharply. He had never told her that. "I also remember when I had asked you out. We were both in our late teens. I had just broken up with Kikyo and you thought that the only reason I liked you was because you and Kikyo looked alike."  
_  
But I'll be seeing you_

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Kagome said. She snapped her fingers. "Damn, I forgot to kick the crap out of that whore."

Inuyasha laughed. "You threatened to show everyone at school my baby pictures if I told anyone that you and Kikyo got into a fight and she had only won because I interfered. You kept copies of the pictures, even though I had burned the original ones."

"Damn right I did. Had to make sure I had something against you to show everyone. And I would have too." Kagome said, her eyes teasing him.

"You were so weird." Kagome frowned playfully.

"But I thought you loved me like that?" Inuyasha didn't reply. He sat there, the wind blowing all around.

_I'll be seeing you_

"Kagome, I know how many times I had told you this, but I want to say it again." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, you don't have too." Kagome said. "I knew that you liked me. I knew that I wasn't a replacement for Kikyo or for anyone in that matter."

"Kagome, when I had asked you out, I wasn't thinking about Kikyo, or Kouga, or any one else for that matter. For the longest time, I had always had feelings for you." Inuyasha confessed. Kagome's eyes widened.

Irony had intervened once more. Kagome had loved Inuyasha since the ending of high school. However, Inuyasha had begun to date Kikyo. So, despite of everyone's protests, she went out with Kouga Ookami, a wolf demon who loved her towards no ends. And that pissed off Inuyasha.

_In every lovely summer's day_

In the end, Kagome and Kouga broke up. Kikyo and Inuyasha broke up. But neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had the guys to admit the feelings they had for one another. They were afraid to ruin their friendship. They were scared. For many years, they remained silent. Until one day, it was too late to say anything at all.

_In everything that's light and gay_

"If you liked me, then why didn't you say anything?" Kagome asked half-angrily. "You could have saved both of us a lot of pain and anguish. You could have made my last days happier."

"The reason I never said anything was because I was afraid, scared, terrified, etc. etc." Kagome, despite being angry, laughed. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault. It was also hers. She should have said something or done something to encourage his feelings.

_I'll always think of you that way_

"Yeah right, the big, mighty, powerful, strong Inuyasha Takahashi being afraid of something? That'll be the day." Kagome snickered. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I know it doesn't seem possible, but it's true. I was afraid that you might reject me. Or that you would say yes, but only out of pity." Kagome's eyes soften. He was afraid. Just like she was.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I would never do that. I don't like pity, receiving or giving it. And I would never reject you. I loved you, all of you." The tears began to well up again in her eyes.  
_  
I'll find in the morning sun_

"I finally grew the balls to ask you out. And the timing was okay, at least in my eyes. You weren't seeing any one and Kikyo had just dumped me. I thought it would be perfect." Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying so hard not to let the tears fall.

"Kagome, I love you." He whispered. Kagome looked at him. She had waited for him to say that. From 13 years ago, when they were 14, she had waited for him to say that to her. It had been months since the accident, yet he still had not said it to her, even though she did.  
_  
And when the night is new_

"Do you really love me or did Miroku and Sango put you up to say this?" Inuyasha shook his head as he continued with his confession. All these emotions were threatening to overtake him. The only thing he could do from going stir-crazy was to tell her. Everything. All his secrets, all his emotions, they were going to be heard by her.

Today was a special occasion, after all.

"I'm sorry that if I ever gave you any doubt, but yes. I love you will all my heart that it hurts." He looked to the stone and smiled.

"I love you too."  
_  
I'll be looking at the moon _

"My only regret is not telling you sooner. I knew that you love me. I kinda overheard when you told Sango." Inuyasha smiled sheepishly.

"Yet you never said anything." Kagome smiled bitterly. "For the sake of our friendship."

_But I'll be seeing you _

"I only wish that we had been allowed us to live lives like our friends." Inuyasha muttered. He took out the box from his pocket and opened it. A bittersweet smile overtook his face as he placed the box in front of the tombstone, next to the flowers.

Kagome got off the gravestone to see what the tiny box contained. She saw a simple gold band decorated with sapphires. She could make out some words inscribed on the band. Since she wasn't able to hold anything, she leaned closer to make the words.  
_  
Cathedral bells were tolling_

"It says 'To my Kaggy –Forever and ever, Yasha.'." Inuyasha mumbled. She stood and looked at him. Her tears began to fall down her face, running faster than anything. She looked back at the ring and cried.

"And I got sapphires instead of diamonds. You're eyes. They're so vivid when you're happy. They're so stunning and intense. The sapphires can't show that. Nothing can. But they're pretty damn close."

"I…I love…" she couldn't complete her sentence. She was crying too hard to even be able to breathe. Not that she needed to.  
_  
As our love sang on_

"I was going to propose. Today. But, the fire happened. And, I couldn't. Not anymore." Inuyasha whispered. His self-control was lost and his tears began to mirror those of his secret sweetheart. "Since today was your birthday, I thought it would seem like the perfect opportunity. So, will you marry me?"  
_  
Was it the spell of Paris?_

"Inuyasha. Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha knelt before her grave. She stood right in front of him. Her hand hovered near his cheek and when he turned to wipe away his tears, her hand passed through his face. Realization hit her hard and the tears didn't seem to stop.

"We can't defy the laws of the living and the dead. I am dead. You are alive. Eventually, you'll find someone and move on." Kagome sobbed. Her heart clenched at the thought of her Inuyasha being with some other woman. But he was a demon, and he needed to mate and pass on his legacy.

"Kagome, I'll love you always. I promise you that soon, we will be together again." Inuyasha kissed Kagome's tombstone. He stood up and looked at her grave. "Before long my grave will be right next to yours. Then, you can give me your answer."

_Or just the April dawn?_

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha?!" Kagome cried out as he began to walk away. It was useless though because her hanyou did not hear her. "Inuyasha?! Come back!!"

Kagome stood up and tried to use all her will power to stop Inuyasha. It was useless. Her ghostly form wouldn't let her touch or grasp objects that belonged to the living. She could only go right through him.

_Who knows if we will meet again,_

Nevertheless, he turned and stared at her, like if he knew she was there. She stood frozen, her dead heart beating faster and faster, her still blood boiling. His golden eyes stared into her lifeless blue ones. It seemed like he was able to see her completely, alive or dead.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome. I'll be seeing you."

_Love with morning chiming sweet again._

_-_

_-_

_-_


End file.
